Jacob Kirwan vs. Nazare
The fight was the Bellator debut of Jacob Kirwan. The fight was the first loss for undefeated Brazilian prospect and ground specialist Nazare. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Nazare landed a big leg kick and an inside kick. He landed a left hook and sprawled stuffing a single. Four thirty-five. Nazare kept sprawling out. Great takedown defense. He's also good on the ground. Kirwan pressed in on the single and.. he got this. Nazare swept with the butterflies to side control. Four minutes. Kirwan regained half-guard. Nazare landed three or four left elbows. Another and another. Three thirty-five. A big left hand. Another left elbow. Three fifteen. Three minutes left.. Kirwan regained guard. A right elbow. Two thirty-five with another elbow there. Nazare was defending a guillotine. Two minutes. Nazare popped out there. The ref stood them up with one thirty-five. Nazare landed a leg kick and a body kick and a left hook. A leg kick. One fifteen. Kirwan landed a jab and caught a kick for a single to half-guard. Great wrestling skill shown there by Kirwan. Thirty-five. Kirwan was bleeding. Kirwan landed a short right elbow there. A right hand and another. Fifteen as Kirwan thought about an arm triangle. The first round ended. 10-9 Nazare. The second round began. Nazare landed a leg kick and ate an inside kick there. Kirwan shot and got a good double to guard with four thirty-five. Kirwan passed to half-guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Kirwan wanted a keylock from the top, lost it. Three fifteen. Kirwan landed a left hand. Three minutes left. Kirwan missed a left elbow. Two thirty-five. Kirwan landed a left. And a right. Two fifteen. Nazare ate a pair of lefts. Two minutes. The ref stood them up. Nazare landed a leg kick. One thirty-five as Kirwan got a beautiful double, Nazare got caught flatfooted. Kirwan passed right back into half-guard like a knife through butter. One fifteen. Kirwan thought of another keylock. One minute. Kirwan passed to side control, Nazare escaped to the feet. Nazare got a takedown with thirty-five. Nazare defended a guillotine. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Kirwan clearly. The third round began. Nazare was being aggressive. Four thirty-five remaining. Kirwan got a double after a moment, driving through to half-guard. Nazare worked a guillotine. Four fifteen. Kirwan popped out. Four minutes left there. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Kirwan landed a left elbow. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Nazare had a desperate look in his eye. "Stand them up!" the crowd chanted. Two fifteen. Kirwan landed a right hand. Two minutes left. Kirwan landed a pair of left elbows. Another. One thirty-five. One fifteen left as Nazare regained guard. Nazare landed two right elbows from the bottom. One minute with another. Kirwan landed a grazing right. Kirwan defended an armbar and stood. Thirty-five. Nazare got a beautiful double right into a guillotine. Fifteen. Nazare popped out and passed into half-guard as the third round ended. 10-9 Kirwan, 29-28 Kirwan. Yep Kirwan UD.